


Lie To Me

by JewHan (orphan_account)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Lie To Me AU, M/M, forensic psychology!AU, no major spoilers its only the first episode, police!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 16:46:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4067284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/JewHan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr. Jongin Kim helps the police by using his knowledge of human behavior to determine whether a person is lying. (Lie To Me AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lie To Me

**Author's Note:**

> honestly its a miracle that my laptop even works  
> sorry about not updating playboy or literally any of the 4 fics i need to write for but ive been watching lie to me and is so good i would absolutely recomend watching it if you havent already  
> in case you couldnt figure it out:  
> lightman - jongin  
> foster - yxing  
> torres - kyungsoo  
> loker - jongdae  
> its a lie to me au thats less about solving crimes and more about the people bc im not smart enough to think of my own crimes and i dont want this to have any major spoilers

“I’ve instructed my client to remain silent,”

 

He swallows.

Blinks.

Smirks.

Rubs the dingy orange fabric of his prison trousers between his thumb and forefinger.

 

“He’s not gonna talk,”

 

“Oh, That’s okay-That’s okay,” Jongin huffs a small laugh, swiping his hand to the side dismissively.. “I don’t have much faith in words, myself,” He grins and turns his gaze towards the prisoner in the room, sitting opposite him.

 

Shifts in his chair.

 

“I mean, statistically speaking, the average person tells..” Jongin thinks for a moment, gesturing outwards with his hands with the slight downturn of his lips. “three lies per ten minutes’ conversation,”

 

“And granted,” Jongin pushes his hands forward, lips tilting upwards in a smirk. “That’s just regular people-we haven’t even started on people who are planning to firebomb a black church,” He laughs again, keeping eye contact. “Could skew differently,”

 

Jongin shifts in his chair, glancing between the prisoner and the lawyer, face set in a default expression of boredom and slightly mockery.

 

“Now, the FBI knows you want mass casualties,” Jongin says, gesturing towards the prisoner in casual conversation. “So right now ATF is searching every inch of the two largest black churches in the state,”

 

Swallows.

 

Jongin recoils, nodding once. “The FBI got it wrong. Well,there's a shocker,”

 

“It's not one of those two churches. Maybe you want one of the smaller churches,” Jongin hums, biting his lip in fake concentration.

 

“One of the black suburbs-”

 

“You don’t know what you’re talking about,” The prisoner interrupts.

 

“Don’t respond!” The lawyer calls out.

 

Jongin leans back in his chair and breathes in, closing his eyes.

 

“What do you say ATF starts with Southbridge?” When the prisoner remains quiet, Jongin laughs and nods. “No,I'm only kidding... We'll skip that one,”

 

“We're gonna focus on Lorton,” Jongin leans forward in his chair, eyes locked on the prisoner’s face as he studies his movements. “You feel good about that?” Jongin watches as the prisoner’s mouth twitched up into a grimace for a microsecond. “That's it! Lorton! Going after a church in Lorton,”

 

Jongin stands up, walking over to the window to tell the FBI officers who were watching the exchange.

 

“That accusation has no basis,” The lawyer stands up as well, walking over to Jongin who’s already reaching for the door handle.

 

“What do you mean?” Jongin asks, glancing towards the prisoner and gesturing with his hand. “He just told me,”

 

* * *

 

Jongin walks across the stage towards the podium, the exchange between himself and Yifan playing on the screen. The video only shows the prisoner’s face and it’s paused on a frame of Yifan scowling.

 

“The ATF found a pipe bomb in a church basement in Lorton an hour later,” Jongin announces, scouring the crowd.

 

“DOD friend of mine said this guy's a total nutjob. Heard he spent, like, three years in the African jungle with some primitive tribe studying their eyebrows,” Someone in the audience whispers to their friend, the end of their comment punctuated with an eye roll and a downturn to the lips.

 

“Watch his reaction to my statement,” Jongin continues, rewinding the video a bit.

 

“Right now,ATF is searching every inch of the two largest black churches in the state,”

 

“Now what you just saw there was a brief expression of happiness on his face which he was trying his best to conceal,” The video replays the same few frames of Yifan’s lips quirking upwards before settling back down into a forced neutral expression. “It lasted for less than a fifth of a second. It's what we call a ‘microexpression’,”

 

"Now, look at his mouth. The suspect is secretly happy about the locations we are searching, which tells me we have the wrong locations,” Jongin gestures to the screen and the audience make various noises of acknowledgement, nodding their agreement.

 

Now I tell him of our new plan,and-”

 

“You don't know what you're talking about,”

 

“Classic one-sided shrug,” Jongin points to Yifan’s shoulder where the video is replaying the frames, his right shoulder shrugging slightly.

 

“Translation: "I've absolutely no confidence of what I just said. The body contradicts the words-he's lying,”

 

Someone raises their hand and Jongin points to them. “Yeah?”

 

“When you accuse the suspect, and he acts surprised, is there a way to tell if it's real or if he's just trying to look innocent?”

 

Jongin looks down at his podium and grabs the old coffee mug, hurling it across the room at the nearest hard surface, watching everyone duck and shout protest at the loud smash.

 

“Now that's real surprise,” Jongin smiles when he straightens up. “Lasts for less than a second when it comes across your face, but if your suspect is surprised for more than a second, he's faking it. He’s lying,”

 

“Now I call out his target is actually Lorton, and-watch it again,” Jongin turns towards the screen and pauses when Yifan’s nose scrunches up and his eyes grow dark. “Concealed scorn,”

 

The audience mumble various words of amazement as they take down notes, glancing to one another.

 

“One personal tip-you see this microexpression in your spouse's face, your marriage is coming to an end. Trust me,” Jongin licks his lips as the audience huff laughs.

 

Someone else raises their hand when the laughter has died down. “Yeah?”

 

“Don't these microexpressions vary depending on the person?”

 

“Let's leave this up. And we'll go to the Kato Kaelin footage from the OJ trial,” Jongin brings up another video and places it beside Yifan’s questioning video.

 

“Mr. Kaelin, you got a lot of money for your appearance on Current Affair, didn't you?”

 

“Um, yeah,” His mouth turns into a grimace similar to Yifan’s expression. Jongin lets the two expressions sit side-by-side one another to let the audience compare them.

 

“Scorn, scorn,” Jongin points to the two expressions before bringing up a third image between the two. “Huge scorn,”

 

“Shame, shame, and shame,” Jongin brings up three different images, each person with their hands or fingers touching their forehead.

 

“Contempt,”

 

“These expressions are universal,” Jongin says as the pictures keep switching and changing. “Emotion looks the same whether you're a suburban housewife or a suicide bomber. The truth is written on all our faces,”

 

* * *

 

Yixing’s already in Jongin’s office when he walks in, dropping some files on his desk before sitting down in his chair, watching Yixing eat from across his desk.

 

“What is that?” Jongin asks, tilting his head to the side.

 

Yixing looks up, spoon pressed tight between his lips. He pulls it out and smiles, swallowing. “Chocolate pudding,”

 

“Who eats pudding at 10’o’clock in the morning?” Jongin frowns slightly and Yixing gives him an innocent shrug.

 

“People who like chocolate pudding,”

 

“Have I ever mentioned that your office looks like it belongs to a serial killer?” Jongdae asks as he walks in, clutching some documents loosely in his hand and gesturing to the many pictures printed and framed along one side of the wall, each pointing out something different about the face muscles and how they react to certain stimulus.

 

Both Jongin and Yixing turn to face him and Jongin nods twice, lips pursed. “Several times,”

 

“Anyway,” Jongdae waves the documents in front of his face before dropping them onto Jongin’s desk. “Here’s the files for that boring case you’re working-not the one with the really hot latino chick-the other one with the ugly bald dude who’s having sex with his prostitute daughter,” Jongdae gives Yixing a pat on the shoulder and opens his mouth as Yixing calls him back, scooping the last bit of pudding out of the cup and feeding it to the brunet male.

 

“Don’t forget you’ve got a flight to catch,” Jongdae calls over his shoulder as he walks out of the room.

 

“Remind me why he’s here again,” Jongin narrows his eyes at Yixing, who only shrugs again in return.

 

* * *

 

“The US attorney's office scheduled the transfer hearing,” Yixing says as they wait in the airport security line. Jongin clutches his briefcase and leans out of the line with his lips pursed and eyebrows raised, drawn together.

 

“We have two days,” Yixing continues as one of the security officers walks over, short in stance as he stares up at Jongin.

 

“How’re you doing today sir?” The officer asks and Jongin nods.

 

“I’m great,”

 

“Could you step out of the line, please?”

 

Jongin stares at the man and raises his eyebrows incredulously. “Are you serious?”

 

“Yeah,” The officer walks over to one of the tables, staring Jongin down as Yixing trails behind.

 

“Any reason you might be anxious this morning,sir?” The officer asks, folding his arms over his chest.

 

“Only that i’ll miss my flight,” Jongin glances to the side, clutching his briefcase tighter.

 

“I need you to open your briefcase for me,” The officer states, glancing down at the offending object.

 

“You know what? I’m going to check it,” Jongin pulls his briefcase up to his chest. “It’s the liquids, right?”

 

“T-3B, backup, backup, T-3B,” The officer sighs into his walkie talkie, motioning to Jongin with his hand as another security guard walks over to them.

 

“Open your briefcase,” At Jongin’s grimace the guard narrows his eyes further. Jongin does, clicking the case open before turning it around to show the officer around $5,000 in cash.

 

The officer’s eyes widen slightly before shifting up to glare at Jongin.

 

“You’re going to need to come with us,”

 

Yixing smiles from behind a pouting Jongin and shakes his head. “Actually, you need to come with us,”

 

* * *

 

“When you leaned out of line, I could tell you were jacked up about something,” Kyungsoo shrugs, arms still folded across his chest.

 

“That’s ‘cause I flashed you a partial fear expression,” Jongin says, leaning against the wall with his hands locked in front of him.

 

“Whatever. Why were you trying to play me?” Kyungsoo asks, looking between Jongin and Yixing.

 

“Six years ago,Dr.Kim left the deception detection program he founded for the Defense Department. Together we started a private firm that works with police,corporations, and almost every federal agency. We'd like you to come work for us, Mr. Do,” Yixing explains with a calm smile.

 

“Why?”

 

“You've made seven times more arrests than the average TSA agent, and you scored 97% on the TSA deception diagnostic which Dr. Kim created,” Yixing continues and Jongin holds up a finger.

 

“Have you ever had any specialised deception training?”

 

“I’ve dated a lot of men,” Kyungsoo deadpans, shrugging and glancing to the side.

 

“You're one of the naturals. There's an infinitesimal percentage of the population, less than .001%, that tests nearly perfect without any advanced training. We've already cleared your leaving with the TSA field director. Our office will call you later,” Yixing dips his head as Jongin pushes himself up from the wall, making his way towards the exit.

 

“Oh, and, uh, don’t forget your briefcase,” Kyungsoo stutters, holding the case up.

 

Jongin smirks, not turning around. “That’s your signing bonus,”

 

* * *

 

“Thanks for coming in right away,” Jongin says as he enters the room, shaking Kyungsoo’s hand.

 

Jongdae leans against one of the pillars as Kyungsoo nods. “You’re the boss,”

 

“I would like to sleep with you,” Jongdae calls, smiling at Kyungsoo.

 

“Kim Jongdae. Do Kyungsoo,” Jongin sighs, pointing to each of them respectively. “He’s harmless. Just always speaks the truth about what’s on his mind. What do you call it again?”  
  


“Radical Honesty,” Jongdae answers, still smiling.

 

Jongin clicks his fingers, nodding once before walking down the hallway. “That’s it. Well, he’ll get you started on learning our facial coding system,”

 

“I have no chance with you,” Jongdae calls out again, No, uh, do I have a chance with you?” Jongdae asks hopefully, tilting his head to the side.

 

Kyungsoo studies him for a moment, blinking slowly. “You always tell the truth,”

 

“Always,”

 

“How good are you in bed?”

 

Jongdae thinks for a moment before reasoning with himself. “Fair,”

 

“Fair is better than most,”

 

* * *

 

“You’re a terrible liar,” Jongin mutters, stretching in his chair and stuffing his hands into his trousers pockets, staring at the floor.

 

“Normal people think that’s a good thing,” Yixing smiles, sighing lightly.

 

“You saying I’m not normal?” Jongin looks up to see Yixing scoff and turn his head away. “Good night,”

 

Yixing bites his lip, taking a step towards Jongin to squeeze his shoulder. “Go home,”

 

* * *

 

He’s spent 10 years doing this. Jongin thinks as he jogs down the steps towards his car, catching snippets of conversation.

 

“I’m glad we’re spending the holidays with your parents-your folks are great!”

 

Swallows.

Averts eye contact.

Downturn of the lips.  
Liar.

 

“I’m just saying that I didn’t even want this promotion, I feel terrible that they fired him,”

 

Smirks.  
Looks to the right.

Liar.  
  


“I love you, and I’m going to leave my wife, I just need more time,”

 

Shrug of the shoulder.

Liar.

 

Jongin pauses, turning around to see the woman smile and kiss the man goodbye.

 

He walks over, placing a hand on her shoulder.

 

“Excuse me,”

 

 


End file.
